ABC for How to Rock
by ZollyandZevie
Summary: Hey guys so i'm trying out this ABC for How To Rock! I hope you guys like it! Review if you want more :
1. A - Aliens

**Hey guys so i'm trying out this ABC for How To Rock! I hope you guys like it! Review if you want more :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or Teen Vogue**

**A - Aliens**

**[Kacey's POV]**

I walked into the band room and saw Nelson, Kevin, and Grace in the corner of the room.

"What are you guys doing back there?" I asked. Nelson "shushed" me. So I just sat on the couch and read my copy of _Teen Vogue. _

"We think there are aliens outside." Nelson explained.

"That's ridiculous," I said putting my magazine down next to my bag, "aliens don't exist." I explained.

**[Nelson's POV] **

Did Kacey just say aliens DON'T exist!? Of course they do, we saw a UFO outside!

"Yes they do! We saw their UFO!" I explained. All of a sudden Stevie, Zander, and Molly walked in.

**[Molly's POV]**

I had to go in Gravity 5's band room today to go get Grace. All I can say is: Ugh! It is sooo messy! But anyway, I heard that she was hiding from aliens with Nelson and Kevin, how ridculous.

**[Zander's POV] **

I walked into the band room and found Kevin and Grace hiding in a corner, most of the instruments on the ground, and Nelson talking to Kacey about aliens. This should be interesting. But luckily all of the instruments are fine.

**[Stevie's POV]**

Looks like I have to explain to Nelson about how aliens don't exist, AGAIN. This is like the 4th time i've had too.

"Nelson, aliens don't exist." I explained to Nelson.

"Then how do you explain the UFO!?" Kevin questioned.

"That was my science project, it is remote controlled." I explained showing them the remote control.

"Ohhh." Kevin, Nelson, and Grace said at the same time understanding.

**Ok so I was not very impressed with this one, but don't worry i'll get some shippings in the next chapters! So review on what you think and suggestions for B :D! And remember, it's my first one!**


	2. B - Bowling

**Hey guys! I got some good reviews on my last one so i'm continuing with this! So I mostly come up with the idea's of topics for these while i'm in History at school, but I when I get stuck on letters, I do take recommendations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**

**B - Bowling**

**[Zander's POV]**

All of the band and I are going bowling! I'm so excited, I LOVE bowling! I've never lost a game.

**[Kevin's POV]**

Zander seems excited about bowling. I am too, but he looks HYPER! But hopefully we'll have a great time!

**[Nelson's POV]**

We are on our way to the bowling alley, my mom is driving us. I always bring my own bowling shoes and so does Kacey and Stevie. I mean, I don't want my feet in used shoes! Anyway, we are just arriving!

**[Kacey's POV]**

I'm honestly not a fan of bowling, it's just not my thing. But the band seems to love it, even if you fail miserably. We got aisle 7 and no bumpers. It was at night so there was music, strobe lights, and disco balls. I also couldn't wear a skirt or dress unless i'm a "pro" in bowling, which i'm NOT. But at least everyone else is wearing something like jeans (not skinny), capris, or shorts.

**[Stevie's POV] **

We started our game on aisle 7. We entered our names as this: NELLY, KEV, ZAND, KACE, and STEV. Nelson started and got 9 pins, Kevin got 9, Zander got 10, Kacee got 7, and I got 8. I was wondering how Zander got a strike, but all he said when I asked him was that he moves around in some sort of way. What does that mean!?

**[Nelson's POV]**

"Ok, Zander wins the first game, so for the second game do you want to seperate into teams?" I asked.

"Sure," Stevie said, "but who gets Zander?" Zander just looked around and shrugged.

"Not sure," I said, "I guess he'll get to decide. All I know is that I get Kevin!"

"You can have him," Kacey said, "I just want Stevie!" Kacey said as she patted Stevie on the back.

"How about I stay out of this game?" Zander suggested.

"Only if you want too." Kevin said.

"I do, my arm is sore from the last game." Zander explained.

"Ok." I said.

**[Zander's POV] **

So i'm taking a break from bowling because my arm is sore from the last game, i think it was when i swung my arm a bit to fast. Anyway, so it's Stevie & Kacey vs. Nelson & Kevin. This is going to be exciting!

**[Kevin's POV] **

I feel bad that me and Nelson are going to beat Kacey and Stevie! I mean, no offense to them, but they are not the best bowlers. I'm probably the third best. First is Zander and second is Nelson. I don't know how those two end up getting so many strikes! Zander said he moves around in a certain way and Nelson said he twists the ball is a certain way. Whatever it is, it works!

**[Kacey's POV]**

I'm so nervous to go against Nelson and Kevin. I mean they are our second and third best bowlers! While Stevie is fourth and i'm fifth. But, this is going to be embarrassing after if they win. I can't imagine what they are going to do!

**[Stevie's POV]**

So far Nelson and Kevin are winning, but only by 10 points. Wait nevermind, Nelson just went and got a strike. So make that 20 points. Ugh! There is no way we can win unless I get some magical power that lets me get a strike. Anyway, it's my turn!

**[Nelson's POV]**

The weirdest thing just happened!

**[Kevin's POV]**

Oh my god, did that just happen!?

**[Kacey's POV]**

My jaw just like... DROPPED!

**[Zander's POV]**

How did she...?

**[Stevie's POV]**

I got a strike! And it got us the winning point! Kacey and I beat Nelson and Kevin!

**So I made a twist on this one where the best bowlers lose! Haha I found it funny, so review on what you think and i'll be updating soon! And any suggestions on C would help!**


	3. C - Classes

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long, I had some serious writers block! But don't worry, i'm already working on D :) And I also have a tumblr ( ZollyandZevie ) and a twitter :D ( ZollyandZevie ) and i'm working on a website! So i've been very busy! But don't worry, i'll always have time for my fanfics! So i hope you enjoy C!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**

**C - Classes**

**[Nelson's POV]**

We just got our schedules for this year and I want to see if I got any classes with the band! I'm going to catch up with them during homeroom!

**[Stevie's POV]**

So we finally got our schedules for this year. I got Woodshop! Sounds exciting to me. I've never done anything like it and it's also extra credit. Even better. Right!? But I hope I get classes with the band!

**[Kacey's POV]**

I can't wait till homeroom! All of the band and I are going to compare our schedules. I hope I get classes with them! I'm not looking foward to Health though. I took it last year and HATED it! But i'll live.

**[Zander's POV]**

I'm walking to homeroom to compare schedules with the band.

"Hey guys, ready to compare?" I asked as I entered homeroom.

"You bet we are!" Nelson said as they were taking out there schedules. We put our schedules on the table and looked at eachothers. The only classes that I have with anyone is Guitar and Keyboard Survey with Nelson first period and Chorus with Kacey sixth period. Well this is not a good start.

**[Kevin's POV]**

Turns out I have no classes with the band. Neither does Stevie. But Zander has one class with Nelson and Kacey. But they are classes that I would fail in an instant. So we are all going to try and find a way to get all of our main classes and lunch together. My schedule is:

1. Music Survey

2. History

3. English

4. Lunch

5. Health

6. Physical Education

7. Chemistry

8. Math

and these are the rest of the bands:

**Nelson**

1. Guitar and Keyboard Survey

2. Algebra 1

3. Chemistry

4. Cooking Class

5. Lunch

6. History

7. English

8. Art

**Stevie**

1. French

2. Woodshop

3. Lunch

4. History

5. English

6. Algebra 1

7. Technology Education

8. Chemistry

**Kacey**

1. English

2. Lunch

3. French

4. Math

5. Chemistry

6. Chorus

7. Health

8. History

**Zander**

1. Guitar and Keyboard Survey

2. Chemistry

3. Algebra 2

4. Spanish

5. History

6. Chorus

7. Lunch

8. English

I honestly feel bad for Zander because he doesn't have lunch until seventh period. I couldn't wait that long and everyone knows it.

**[Stevie's POV]**

So turns out I don't have any classes with the band. Well this sucks.

"How about we try to change our schedules?" Zander suggested.

"We can't, the principal won't let us." Nelson explained.

"Then how are we going to get classes together?" Zander asked.

"I got it!" Nelson said jumping.

"Alright, let's hear it." Zander said.

"We could do a protest like we did for pizza!" Nelson said.

"Not a bad idea," Zander said, "but who would we get too join in?"

"Anybody who wants classes with their friends." Nelson explained.

"Ok, so how about we do it at lunch?" Zander suggested.

"We have to since today is the last day that we have our old schedules." Nelson explained.

"Ok, lunch protest it is." Zander said.

**[Kacey's POV]**

So to get our schedules the same we are going to protest for it at lunch. This means I get too hand cuff a bunch of people to tables! This should be fun. Hopefully this works.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**[Nelson's POV]**

"It's protest time!" I shouted to the kids.

"YEAH!" They all shouted back.

Kacee was going around hand cuffing kids to the tables so when the principal comes he'll have no choice but to let us change our schedules. Even Molly and Grace are protesting. I think Grace and I have been looking at eachother for like 5 minutes. New record!

**[Kevin's POV]**

The principal is coming!

"Let's do this!" We will not leave these tables until we have the ability to change our schedules!" Nelson shouted. Nelson shouted. The principal looked at everyone with a mad look on his face.

"Principal Kearsy!

"YEAH!" The kids shouted.

"Are you kids insane!?" Principal Kearsy asked.

"No, we are just standing up for what we believe in!" Zander said as he almost tripped on the table while climbing up on it.

"Alright, FINE! You win! You can change your schedules! Now leave these tables and go back to your classes! NOW!" Principal Kearsy shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted cheerfully.

"NOW!" Principal Kearsy shouted. Everyone unchained themselves and ran back to there classes.

Yes! Now we can all change our schedules to the same! Best protest ever!

**Ok so that took we awhile to write because I had some serious writers block! But I hope you enjoyed and it and send me suggestions for D incase I don't come up with anything :) and also follow me on twitter and tumblr! ( Tumblr: ZollyandZevie and Twitter: ZollyandZevie ) I sometimes post sneek peek pics on the next topic for each letter on my twitter and tumblr :) But, review and send me questions if you have any on tumblr :)**


	4. D - Drama Class

**Hey guys :DD Sorry i haven't updated, but to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters on this and I've been writing a story ;D Hope you guys enjoy! Follow me on tumblr and twitter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**

**D - Drama Class**

**[Zander's POV]**

So it's third quarter and I have Drama for 6th period. I'm a pretty good actor. At least I think I am because Stevie calls me dramatic. I'm not sure if I should have taken that offensive or not.

**[Molly's POV]**

So I got my schedule for third quarter. Most of the classes are pretty easy, except for Health. But I also have Drama for 6th period which should be an easy A+. I hope there are no losers in my classes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Just as I expected, there's at least one member of Loser 5 in my class. It's Zander.

"Ok so here are your scenes for tomorrow, so work on them! I will also be assigning partners." Mr. Smith said as he handed us our scripts.

"Ok, so here are the partners: Emily & Michael, Eric & Macey, Zander & Molly, and Brian & Hannah," Mr. Smith announced, " so work on those!"

Zander didn't have a very happy look on his face and neither did I. Zander walked up to me.

"We've got to ask for new partners!" Zander said.

"Agreed." I said as we walked up to Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith, Molly and I need new partners." Zander said.

"I'm sorry, but once i've assigned you a partner, then that's your partner." Mr. Smith explained.

"But we can't work together." Zander said.

"Why not?" Mr. Smith asked.

"We have creative differences, in other words, he's one of the losers that I hate." I explained.

"You guys haven't even read the script, it's one scene together, you'll get through it." Mr. Smith said.

**[Zander's POV]**

So i'm stuck with Molly as my partner. Horrible. But i'm reading the script and it actually isn't that bad so far. I'm still reading the last page though.

"Oh my god." I said as I finished reading the script and grabbed my phone to text Molly too see if she's read it or not.

{Text Conversation}

_Zander: Hey! Did you finish reading the script yet!?_

_Molly: No, i'm on the last pg. Why?_

_Zander: Just finish reading it._

_Molly: Ok._

_Zander: You finish?_

_Molly: Yes! That's gross! I'm not gonna kiss a loser!_

_Zander: Well i'm not going to kiss a perf!_

_Molly: We NEED to get new partners._

_Zander: Yeah, but what about rehearsal in Drama today?_

_Molly: We'll just skip it and say we're not ready._

_Zander: Sounds good._

_Molly: Ok, gtg, bye._

_Zander: Bye._

**[Molly's POV]**

Gross! I can't believe I might have to kiss someone from Loser 5! We better get new partners!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ok, so kids, i'm guessing you all have read the script." Mr. Smith said and everyone nodded.

"So today we are going to rehearse the kissing scene in front of everybody so people can say if you did good or not." Mr. Smith announced.

Zander gave me a terrified look and a signal to ask Mr. Smith about new partners. So I raised my hand and Mr. Smith just told me to ask him after class. Zander just sighed and leaned him head back.

"Ok so first up is Emily and Michael." Mr. Smith announced. They actually did a pretty good job. Later on Macey and Eric went and so did Brian and Hannah. Then, it was our turn.

"Alright now show us what you can do!" Mr. Smith said. We got up infront of the class and we just looked at eachother awkwardly.

"We're waiting." Mr. Smith said.

"Right, Sorry." Zander replied.

"It's fine, now just kiss." Mr. Smith said.

Then it happened, Zander put his hand on my cheek and kissed me like they do in fairy tales. Zander had his eyes closed during the whole kiss though. After we finished the other girls in class had shocked looks on there faces. All I can say is that Zander is a good kisser!

**Heyy guys! So I got some Zolly in this one, but don't worry, I'm writing a story and it has Zevie in it! But anyway, review and tell me what you think! I've already got E finished and it'll be up tonight or tomorrow :) Also follow me on tumblr and twitter ;) **


	5. E - Elevators

**Hello my lovelys :) So I was busy watching all the new episodes and I absolutely LOVED How to Rock a High School Sensation! So much Zolly and I loved it :) But I hope you enjoy this chapter and send me suggestions for F!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**

**E - Elevators**

**[Kacey's POV]**

So all of Gravity 5 are on vacation and we took our trip to Six Flags since Kevin and Nelson love the games there and Stevie and Zander are OBSESSED with roller coasters. We even call them "roller coaster junkies". The last time they went on a roller coaster was with two of Zander's friends and they took a pretty funny picture **(A/N: Link is in my profile)**.So they are super excited to get on the roller coasters. I'm not really into roller coasters, but I do love the cool rides like Zero Gravity and all that.

The downside to this trip is that the perfs are having a trip that is near Six Flags, so they are at the same hotel as us. But luckily different floors. Stevie and I are in room 721 while all of the guys are in room 723. The perfs are on like floor 9 or something. We are on floor 7.

But, the guys gave us a spare key to there room incase they fall asleep and don't answer the door or sleep in and miss the free breakfast buffet. But we didn't give them a spare key to our room so they don't walk in when we are changing or anything. It's more awkward to see a girl changing then to see a guy changing in my opinion. Mostly because guys are always shirtless, so you get used to it. But anyway, I hope we don't run into the perfs because I want this vacation to be fun!

**[Zander's POV]**

I cannot wait till we get to Six Flags! Main reason: roller coasters! Ever since my first big roller coaster with my friend Lauren, i've been obsessed! Luckily i'm not the only one obsessed, Stevie is too, so I have a roller coaster buddy! I can't even count how many roller coasters I've been on.

Right now we are in our hotel, i'm in the elevator with Nelson and Kevin, so that means they are jumping around.

"Guys! Stop jumping around or the elevators going to break!" I said.

"No it's not!" They both said at the same time.

Finally, the elevator got to our floor, but then I realized I must have dropped my car keys in the lobby so I was going to back down to find them. As I walked to the lobby and found my keys on the ground, I also saw the perfs, but Grace just ran into the bathroom like a race horse. So ignoring the perfs, I went back to the elevator and waited for it to come up as Molly walked over to me.

"Well if it isn't someone from Loser 5." Molly said.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just waiting for the elevator to come." Molly said. Then the elevator came and we both got in.

"Shouldn't you wait for Grace?" I asked.

"No, she takes 20 minutes in the bathroom." Molly responded.

"Ok then." I said as my phone dropped out of my back pocket. I went to pick it up as I heard the elevator stop.

**[Molly's POV]**

"What's going on?" I asked. Did the elevator just really stop so I would be stuck in it with a loser who wears fedora hats!? This is totes ridic.

"The elevator stopped." Zander said as he picked up his phone. I could barely stand looking at his phone because it has a bright yellow case on it with Paul Frank on the back. Horrible right!?

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess it got jammed up." Zander said as he fixed his hair and put his hat back on.

"Well when are they going to get it fixed!?" I questioned.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Zander asked.

"I've only asked 3 questions." I stated.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do to pass time?" Zander asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Want to play the GTKY (Get to know you) game?" Zander suggested.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't bore to death." I said.

"Ok, i'll start. Favorite color?" Zander asked.

"Red, and yours?" I asked.

"Purple." Zander answered.

"Favorite instrument?" I asked.

"Ukulele, guitar, and keytar, yours?" Zander asked.

"Voice." I answered.

"First kiss, but not counting family?" Zander asked.

"I haven't had one then." I answered embarrassed.

"I can change that." Zander said in a flirty voice. Then we kissed. Elevators can do good!

**Heyy guys! So this chapter I wasn't very impressed with but I couldn't think of anything :( But as you know, I LOVE Zolly. So I pretty much loved How to Rock a High School Sensation. But anyway, send me suggestions for F and review on what you thought, and follow me on Twitter and Tumblr :)**


End file.
